


Reunion

by SHSL_Fangirl



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Fangirl/pseuds/SHSL_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game. Joshua is lonely, and Hanekoma convinces him to rejoin the group in Shibuya. After all, just because they're different doesn't mean they can't be friends...right? Joshua-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's my first fic that isn't a romance! :D Aren't you proud of me?
> 
> Seriously, though, I hope my first attempt at a TWEWY fic isn't a failure. I just adore Joshua, and I felt so bad for him at the end...
> 
> Anyway, as always, let me know what you think! I'll be here staring at my screen, desperately waiting for reviews. ;D

It was a peaceful, sunny afternoon, not unlike the day during which one particular group of friends had reunited at Hachiko following the conclusion of the third Reaper's Game. And just like that day, they were all together, just enjoying each others' company and truly appreciating life for the first time. All of them, that is, except for Joshua.

"Come on, Josh, this is getting ridiculous." Hanekoma sighed exasperatedly as he glanced once again at the brooding figure currently slumped in a plush chair. It had been a long time since he had seen Joshua in such a depressive state.

It had been almost a month since the game to decide Shibuya's fate had finally ended. Since Joshua's only friend had disappeared from his life. Neku.

For as long as Hanekoma had known him, Joshua had always been lonely. But now, the sadness and longing in those violet eyes seemed ready to engulf him in their merciless grip.

Joshua just shook his head sadly. "No, I can't do that. Seeing them again will only cause more pain, not only to myself but also to Neku. He's suffered enough already."

His gaze drifted and for a moment he stared at nothing in particular. Hanekoma knew that it was hard for him to reveal this side of himself, though he had come to trust in the older man completely after such a long time.

"I'm different from them," Joshua continued, returning to the present. "Just as you said...it's their world. And I don't belong there."

"Joshua," he said firmly and grasped his shoulders, forcing the Composer's attention to him. "Just because you're different doesn't mean you can't be friends." He looked into Joshua's eyes and looked for some flicker of positive emotion. There was none.

"Phones is waiting for you, you know. And I'm sure the others would be happy to see you, too. You don't want to let them down."

Joshua's face twitched, and there was a sudden spark in his eyes. For a moment Hanekoma dared to hope that he had finally gotten through to him. But then it was gone just as suddenly as it had appeared. He felt like slapping some sense into him.

"They don't want to see me." Joshua's voice was flat and emotionless. "Especially Neku. Not after what I did."

"You never know until you try."

Hanekoma gave him a reassuring smile before pulling him to his feet. "Looks like I'll have to drag you there myself."

And with that, they made their way to the RG. Hanekoma hoped that everything would go well, for Joshua's sake.

They were standing in front of Hachiko, which had become the group's regular meeting place. They were there, as usual, just talking and laughing and looking like they were having fun. It didn't look right without Joshua there, though.

"Look, they're right there. There's no excuse not to see them now." Hanekoma gave him a little shove and, surprisingly, Joshua didn't protest. He just looked back at Hanekoma for a moment before taking a deep breath and masking his emotions with his usual mocking smile as he strode confidently over to where the others were standing.

Neku was the first to notice his presence.

As soon as he caught sight of Joshua, he froze, eyes widening. He just stared, mouth moving though no words were coming out.

Joshua stopped for a moment, then gave a little wave and kept walking.

It wasn't long before the others noticed Neku's strange reaction.

"What's wrong, Neku…?" Shiki trailed off as she followed his gaze, Beat and Rhyme doing the same. Shiki let out a gasp. Rhyme covered her open mouth with her hand. Beat had much the same reaction as Rhyme, but while she managed to look dignified, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"...Joshua?" Neku finally choked out as Joshua came to stand in front of him.

"The one and only," he joked. Joshua's voice sounded much the same as it usually did to Neku, but he noticed a hint of something more. There was a seriousness, almost solemn note in his tone that sounded entirely artificial. And Neku didn't like it.

"Where have you  _been_?" Neku asked, though it came out more harshly than he intended. He regretted that as soon as he saw Joshua's face fall slightly, almost imperceptibly.

"I didn't think you would want to see me." Joshua shrugged nonchalantly, but it wasn't enough to hide the tension in his body. At least, Neku thought so.

Neku just shook his head, wearing a bright grin that the old Neku wouldn't be caught dead with - no pun intended. Joshua looked confused.

"Josh, you idiot," Neku said, laughing. He reached an arm out to Joshua, slightly, and he was expecting the orange-haired boy to hit him. He wouldn't have blamed him.

What he didn't expect was that Neku would gesture for him to come closer, toward the rest of the group. Joshua glanced at the faces around him. They were all smiling - even Beat.

"We're going for ramen now. Are you coming or not?" Joshua couldn't quite believe what Neku was offering, even after all he'd done.

Slowly, hesitantly, he took a few steps forward, finally joining the friend he had missed for so long. He smiled, and for once it wasn't one of his usual smiles. It was a genuine expression of the joy that flooded through him at that moment.

"Neku...thank you."

Neku snorted, though he was smiling too. "What for?"

He turned and began walking. "Now hurry up, I'm hungry."

As the group made their way to Ken Doi's ramen shop, for the first time in his life Joshua felt as though he truly belonged. It was as Hanekoma had said; though they were different, they  _could_  still be friends.

And, he thought as he looked once more at Neku, who was smiling in a way that Joshua hadn't seen before, it didn't matter that he couldn't understand people, not even his friends. Everything was fine, because...

It's a wonderful world.


End file.
